


"I just wanna go home and charge my phone"

by MsFunSize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Dom Lee Jeno, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunSize/pseuds/MsFunSize
Summary: Jaemin stared at his phone with a blank stare. Oh yeah, he was supposed to charge his after putting lotion in on his bodyorJaemin agreeing to have a sexy time with Renjun and Jeno just to get home and charge his phone
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	"I just wanna go home and charge my phone"

Jaemin sucked his breath when his car refused to start for the tenth time. It’s 11:27 pm, in the middle of nowhere, no car in sight, his phone died, and he’s fucking tired and in need of his beauty sleep.

It’s all his fault really. He decided to go out of town for a goddamn party not knowing his ex would be there. Thinking about it hurts him emotionally and mentally since the whole debacle resulted in him being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

He groaned loudly and leaned back to his seat. He suddenly remembered the time where his ex wanted to teach him how to do mechanics in case of a situation like this but instead he spent his whole day that day watching anime. 

Jaemin turned around to his back seat to grab his zip-up sweater since it’s getting a bit cold since his car’s battery doesn’t have enough power to start the goddamn vehicle let alone the air con. So he opened the window by the backseats so that just in case a murderer shows up, they won’t reach him and also he doesn’t wanna suffocate so yeah. 

About five minutes in his attempt to sleep, he heard a car driving on the bumpy abandoned road. Initially, Jaemin doesn’t want to open his car cause he’ll rather wait till morning than flag down a potential killer but he’s desperate to go home and charge his phone so he prayed for the 100th time this night before leaving the comfort of his car

He leaned after closing the car door before thinking it might be a bad idea since it would take too much time to open the door if the driver of the car coming is actually a murderer. Jaemin pulled the sleeves of his black sweater, making it look like he has sweater paws when the black car stopped. Out two tall men. Two ridiculously handsome men. I’d love to get stuck in the middle of nowhere again if it meant being able to meet two hot dudes. WAIT STOP. Jaemin tries to mentally scold himself but is unable to when the pair went closer to him and one of them struck up a conversation

“Hi, Uhm are you okay?” the taller guy said eyeing the open hood of the car

“No, unfortunately, my battery died down on me before I even get to the nearest town. Oh I’m Jaemin by the way” he said while holding out his hands 

“I’m Jeno and this is my best friend, Renjun,” Jeno said eyeing the smaller boy in front of them deeming him as adorable

“We could honestly help you but the towns nearby are about an hour away or so and they close early so lodging is not guaranteed,” Renjun said sympathetically

Giving up hope, Jaemin sighed and said, “It’s fine,”

Renjun and Jeno looked at each other before an idea popped on both of their horny brains. See the pair only has one brain cell combined and sometimes it takes a vacation and right now, the pair’s brain cells are clearly out of town

“You know, you could stay with us for the night instead. His parents are out of town right now so it’s totally fine. You could charge your phone there and rest for the night” Renjun said making Jaemin’s eyes light up

“Really? That’s so nice of you. Wait, how do I know you guys are not killer?” Jaemin backed away and eyed the pair suspiciously 

Jeno chuckled, “If we’re murderer, do you think we would give you the chance to talk to us?”

Jaemin tries hard. Really hard to not be gullible but goddamn their convincing skills are good (It’s because of their good looks)

“You two could have just let me rot in my car in peace, to be honest,” Jaemin said pouting

“And why would we do that? A pretty boy like you? In the middle of nowhere? Oh, we can’t let that happen, sweetie.” Renjun said smiling at him seductively

“Are you guys always doing this to all people that get stuck that you two happen come across here? Cause ya’ll are good”

“Well the first time we tried to help someone, they think we’re killers but that someone happens to be extremely beautiful,” Jeno told Jaemin before he held up the latter’s chin with his fingers looking at Jaemin straight in the eyes, looking absolutely like an incubus

Oh how he’s easily seduced

Jaemin giggled, “What would you gentlemen want as payment?” 

Renjun smirked, “A night wouldn’t hurt right, pretty boy?”

“If it’s the only option I have then why not right?”

Smiling in satisfaction, Jeno leaned in to kiss Jaemin’s cheeks and the pair led the pretty boy to their car and speed down the road towards Jeno’s house, the pair excited as they manage to score a night with probably the prettiest person they have met in the 20 years they have lived in this world 

*************************

After they all ate, Jeno lead Jaemin to a guestroom where he could rest and so, Jaemin decided to take a shower

When he finished showering, he dried his hair and left the washroom and took the lotion from his bag. He was wearing a bathrobe that was provided by Renjun so moisturizing his legs was easier. 

He propped his left leg to the bed and the two sides of the robe naturally fell off his long luscious legs. He did the exact same thing with his other leg but when he almost finished, the door opened and revealed both Jeno and Renjun.

“Oh,” they both said 

Jaemin’s face heat up and to hide that, he turned around and facepalmed himself

Jeno feeling the confidence in his body, decided to rest his head at the latter’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist

Renjun, on the other hand, sat on the bed, facing Jaemin. 

“It’s okay baby,” Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin’s neck, “remember our deal”

Ah yes. A sexy time with two handsome strangers just to get home. Totally worth it lol

Jaemin closed his eyes as he felt Jeno’s hand unravel the bathrobe’s knot. Renjun slide the robe off his body completely and smiling as his hands start to travel the pretty boy’s body

Jeno turned Jaemin’s head to kiss him, as they make out, Renjun busied himself by kissing and savouring Jaemin’s skin and leave hickeys too. As his kisses go lower down the boy’s body, so does his hands as he reached down the boy’s ass and squeezed it hard enough hearing a gasp from the pretty boy

Jaemin tapped Jeno’s shoulder signalling the tallboy to stop

“Are you okay?” Jeno asked 

Jaemin gasped for air, “I’m fine”

Jeno pulled Jaemin to the bed, positioning him on the middle, pulling the pretty boy just enough so his head is mere centimetres away from the bed

Renjun and Jeno took off all of their clothes as Jeno went to the side where Jaemin’s head is resting

Jaemin was amazed by how big their cocks were so he didn’t realize when his mouth was slightly agape. Jeno took the chance to enter the pretty boy’s mouth

Jaemin gagged and he immediately coughed very hard when Jeno took his meat out of his mouth. Renjun sat by Jaemin and kissed Jaemin’s shoulders before giving Jeno the stink eye

“Be careful!”

“It’s fine,” Jaemin smiled, “I’m fine”

“I’m so sorry baby. Don’t worry, let us do all the work,” Jeno said before the pair position Jaemin again. This time Jaemin is aware that Jeno is about to fuck his throat so he relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth prettily for the boy in front of him

Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin’s lips before Jaemin started to moan loudly. Jeno looked pass Jaemin’s sexy body to see Renjun kneeling on the other end on the bed, fucking Jaemin with his tongue  
Jeno held Jaemin’s head steady as the latter tries to relax his jaw despite the fact that someone’s tongue is inside of him. Jeno finally entered Jaemin’s mouth and oh how he loves the weight of the cock in his mouth and on the other hand, his body is shaking from the overwhelming pleasure his body is receiving

Renjun licked the boy’s hole a few times before licking his two fingers and entered the boy’s hole causing him to scream, the vibration making Jeno even more hard.

Renjun kissed, bit and sucked Jaemin’s inner thighs while simultaneously fuck him with his finger, scissoring the boy before adding another finger and then another

Deeming the boy ready, he pushed the tip of his cock earning a moan from the boy under him. Renjun, without mercy, slammed his whole length inside the boy causing him to moan very loudly and thrash around a bit

Jeno decided to put his hand on the boy’s neck and pressed hard. As he continues fucking Jaemin’s throat. Renjun was thankful that Jaemin is flexible as he pushed Jaemin’s legs apart which deepens his thrusts making Jaemin moan even louder

Tears started to roll from his pretty face since he can’t wipe them away as both of his arms are being held by Renjun. The feeling of being fucked by two guys made him confused yet extremely hot. It definitely wasn’t in his bucket list but why not right?

Jeno nearing his high, pressed harder on Jaemin’s throat. He decided to be nice and pulled his cock out and released his cum on Jaemin’s face as the latter continues moaning loud

Renjun eventually released inside of Jaemin, who gasped loudly, leaning forward, Renjun took the opportunity of Jaemin’s gasping to kiss him

After that round, Jaemin is too tired to realize that he was laying on top of Renjun, cock still in him and sucking on his neck as Jeno kneels in front of him

“Are...we done?” the pretty boy asked 

Renjun chuckled lowly before spreading Jaemin’s legs for Jeno, “bear with us for a bit more baby”

Tired out of his mind, Jaemin didn’t understand what Renjun meant before feeling Jeno entering his hole as well

Jaemin screamed and threw his head back just to lean at Renjun’s shoulders who continue to kiss him from his lips to his cheeks, to his jaw and down to his pretty neck

Jaemin cried loudly the moment Jeno started moving. He thought Renjun’s cock was a bit much but how wrong of him now having two big cocks are in him. 

In Renjun’s and Jeno’s eyes, Jaemin looks absolutely stunning. Cum on his pretty face, his flat tummy bulging from being penetrated by the two of them, tears rolling down his face and his perfect body decorated by hickeys. Jaemin looks absolutely fucked out and it’s amazing

Renjun bucked his hips earning a loud moan from Jaemin so he constantly snaps his hips in order to please the boy on his chest even more.

Jeno suddenly started cursing and so was Renjun, looking at his own cock, he’s pretty sure he could cum without anyone touching him

Jaemin cummed first, shaking from the overstimulation he’s feeling as Renjun continues bucking his hip who spreads his legs wider and Jeno fucking him faster chasing his own high

After the pair cummed in Jaemin, they both pulled out, cum dripping from Jaemin’s ass as Jeno and Renjun showered him with kisses

“You’re so fucking beautiful Jaemin,” Renjun tongued Jaemin’s throat, “So fucking beautiful”

Before passing out, Jaemin heard Jeno say

“We’re not done yet, baby”

***********************

Jaemin woke up with his back killing him. After remembering the night he spent with two handsome strangers, he blushed very hard before said strangers enter the room with food in their hands

“Our sleeping beauty has finally woken up,” Jeno chuckled before continuing, “hows your back?”

“It’s fucking killing me,” Jaemin said before getting a kiss from each of them

“Can someone reach for my phone? I literally can’t stand,” Jaemin said making Jeno and Renjun laugh. Renjun then volunteer to get his phone for him

“I got it, wait, uhh love you forgot to charge your phone,” Renjun said giving the dead phone to Jaemin

Jaemin stared at his phone with a blank stare. Oh yeah, he was supposed to charge his after putting lotion in on his body.

Groaning loudly, Jeno leaned to Jaemin and whispered, “How about you stay for another night?”

Renjun leaned in as well whispering to him, “How about you stay with us for a few more days instead? You could wear our clothes and you would look ridiculously sexy in them,”

Staring at them in disbelief, Jaemin took hold of a pillow behind him and began attacking the two boys who were now laughing out loud before getting smacked on their head with Jaemin’s lethal weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote three stories under 24 hours. Help
> 
> follow me on twitter @Clown4Lyfe lol (let's lurk together)


End file.
